narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape
Aspiring to surpass his legendary father and noteworthily powerful mother in terms of skill, young Juro Uchiha trains hard and attempts to forge his own identity instead if being known as only the son of two heroes. Inheriting his father's remarkable intelligence and the visual prowess of his clan, Juro inches closer and closer to his goals one step at a time. Personality Silent and perceptive, Juro was a child of few words. In his silence, Juro held great aspirations; wishing to surpass his powerful father and forge a great story of his own. Looking up to his father as a role model, Juro was like a sponge when it came to knowledge, absorbing information fully. Overall coming off as a humble child, Juro was also a mild optimist and prefered to look at the bright side of any situation. Being the eldest child, Juro is also rather responsible, able to care for his siblings and take care of them well when his parents were not around. This constant charge led him to become very mature, enabling him to act more like an adult instead of an 11 year old. Juro is very family orientated, and loves his siblings, parents, grandparents and uncles/aunts a lot, spending time with all of them and always keeping in contact with them. He is noted to be Kazuo's 'Golden Nephew' due to his habit of sticking by the man frequently. An avid reader of books, Juro despises noisy areas and likes quiet and serene places. Despite his lightning quick combat speed, Juro has a habit of being a slowpoke in daily life, often taking slow strolls through the village and never being in any hurry. These tendencies point to the carefree nature he likes to associate himself with, being a person who preferred to take notice of the littler things. Juro is also a pure peace lover, who holds human life in the highest regard. He believes killing is the greatest possible sin man can commit, and is a person who is keen to avoid bloodshed in battle. Placing respect for the preservation of human life at the top of his agenda, many of his peers are puzzled by this resolve, stating that he simply would not make the cut as a shinobi, this being a job where killing was commonplace. But these voices are completely disregarded by Juro, who is adamant to follow his own path where peaceful methods were virtues and violent ones would be spat upon. Curse of Hatred For unknown reasons, the Curse of Hatred affects Juro in a very heavy and direct manner. Unlike the more gradual effects of the curse seen in other clan members, Juro gets strongly overwhelmed by this curse when he activates his Sharingan. In these moments, an almost schizophrenic type of alter ego consumes Juro, filling him with an intense lust for murder. Juro describes this to be the "beast", a pent up portion of his inner doubts and insecurities take the form of a cruel, literally demonic persona. This erases the usual virtuous behaviour Juro usually exhibits and replaces it with a horrid and dangerous behaviour. However this does not grant him additional power, or any perks. It simply alters Juro's perception of morality to the extremes and often aggravates the feelings of rage, pain or sadness Juro undergoes. Juro is often aware of what goes on when he is in this state, and faces a battle to regain control in his mind. However with age, Juro learns to control this flaw by frequent meditation with the help of his father, who was beleaguered by the same thing in his own youth. Appearance Juro inherited his parents' good looks and keeps his hair short, albeit unruly. Inheriting Densetsu's sharp features and dark skin, and Hitomi's eyes, Juro is also thin and can be considered tall for his age. Receiving attention from many girls, Juro however chooses not to respond to this amorous audience, perceiving it to be unnecessary at his young age. Apart from his messy hair, Juro can be described to be neat looking and well dressed. He wears a black tee and long treks with numerous belts and straps in the Chunin Exams. Abilities As a result of training with his father regularly during the latter's free time, the young Uchiha was a skilled and observant combatant. Densetsu initially trained the boy extensively in lower level ninjutsu and strategy, skills which Juro would use to form his own combat style. As the years progressed, Juro would inherit a rich knowledge in priceless skills such as Fūinjutsu advanced ninjutsu from his legendary father. Never underestimating opponents, Juro never let his guard down even against seemingly weaker opponents and always was on full guard. Sharingan Possessing his clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, Juro utilised his visual prowess with insane prowess, able to use its' advantages very well, as well as concocting solutions to make up for its' weaknesses. Juro could keep track of high speed opponents with his eyes and utilise them with his highly superior intelligence to predict several possible ways his opponents could move and suitably evade, effectively making up for the body's inability to respond on the same speed which the Sharingan could track movement. While this wasn't always successful in terms of increasing reaction time, it nevertheless worked and Juro could often trap his opponent in various Genjutsu after evading a high speed barrage/hit. Juro also could cast and repel other Genjutsu with his eyes alone, further showcasing his talent with the subject. Juro tended to activate his Sharingan as a reflex whenever he was thrust into battle, ensuring he had some sort of advantage from the very start of any bout. Intelligence Having inherited great situational awareness and intelligence from his father, Juro was an astute and brilliant child. Whereas his father excelled in areas pertaining to logic, strategy, linguistics and instantaneous problem solving, Juro was known to have a very sharp intellect that enabled him to excel prodigiously in mathematical knowledge. This mathematical skill was employed by Juro in a very unique and dangerous manner, as he calculated odds, gambles, chances and situations in a rapid and tactical method. He based his actions on a type of logic which was powered by an ability to literally visualise different scenarios and solutions, and prepare counterattacks for any given situational hazard. He prepared mentally for attacks from any angle and every angle, from every magnitude. This mathematical foresight allowed him to be suited to react to shock attacks and position himself to counter almost instantaneously; like a big game of Shogi. Somehow he could also solve problems and compute many possibilities in milliseconds, proof that his mind was truly something else incomparable to most human beings. The complex mechanics of his mind were a unique and rare gift, leading many to believe that he could easily surpass his father in terms of intelligence someday. Speed Possessing sheer raw speed with his usage of the Body Flicker Technique, Juro possessed exceptional speed which was comparable to that of Rock Lee's in his early years. Combining evasion and raw speed was an essential part of Juro's combat style. Juro was able to close down large spaces easily with this prowess in the Body Flicker, and also developed a combat tactic to be used in unison with his Body Flicker Technique. Later on, his speed would only grow as did his overall skill. Genjutsu While Genjutsu was his weakest field as a genin, Juro found out that he was actually naturally tuned to Genjutsu's intricate demands. His intellect and chakra control enabled him to become a Genjutsu master, at only teenage years. His prowess here extended well beyond his eyes, able to form illusions and create openings based on other stimuli such as touch and even smell. Juro mixed these creative talents to gel together a fearsome arsenal of Genjutsu capabilities for battle as well as interrogation. His deep knowledge of the mechanics of Genjutsu also held him in good stead when countering powerful techniques and reversing them, making him very unpredictable and deadly. Ninjutsu Elemental Prowess Naturally possessing an affinity for the Fire Release, Juro mastered the Uchiha Clan's signature Fireball Technique at the age of 8, and this was one of his strongest offensive techniques. Juro was also a very adaptable combatant, avoiding patterns and trying to keep opponents guessing. Juro also possessed a wide array of ninjutsu capabilities for a genin, keeping true to his family's reputation for skill in this area. His array of mid-rank skills showcased both defensive and offensive capabilities, and Juro seldom had much to worry about in battle. His usage of this elemental transformation was nothing short of lethal, as he knew several Fire Release techniques, and used them randomly. Later on, Juro's mastery of elemental techniques grew noticeably. Able to skilfully manipulate Water and Wind in addition to his Fire affinity, Juro quickly bloomed from a talented genin to a dangerous and highly lethal shinobi. He could combine his elemental attacks to boost his own offensive potential while conserving chakra, and utilise several powerful techniques due to his masterful chakra control. His Wind Techniques for instance could boost his Fire based attacks and increase their already impressive natural power tenfold. He did possess certain skill with his Water Release without existing water, and could generate moderate amounts of water for offence and defence. With a nearby water source however, he could demonstrate his sheer skill with water based ninjutsu to its' destructive extremes. Summoning Technique Even in his youth, Juro had become accustomed to the toads, who were his father's personal summons/good friends. Off and on, his father had taken him to Mount Myōboku where he had spent time watching his father train with the toads, and even pick up a few simple techniques from the Toad Sages. Juro grew to be fond with the toads, and though his abilities weren't high enough to summon the more powerful toads his father could, Juro could still summon smaller, skilful partners like his personal summon; Gamakai, frequently to aid him in battle. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu was Juro's preferred form of combat, as it was energy saving as well as chakra efficient. Juro was very well acquainted with weapons, and could pounce on any tiny opening with a quick move. Combining ingenuity with the variety of tools he possessed, Juro could identify and attack skilfully with ninja tools. Juro's attacking pattern was highly unpredictable, as he mainlu utilised his tools to pinpoint weaknesses in combatants and formatioms. As an knowledgeable user of Bukijutsu, Juro was well versed in springing and defusing traps. Keeping his weapons in different parts of his body, Juro went as far as booby trapping his weapon pouches, so that the moment another individual grabbed the pouch, the explosives inside would detonate. Taijutsu With a Jonin sensei who just happened to be the taijutsu specialist Kaoru Shin'ya and an uncle who was well versed in many taijutsu combinations, Juro was trained off and on by the two men, who mentored his progress constantly and taught him many basic but effective taijutsu techniques. In terms of taijutsu, Juro possessed knowledge of a few useful techniques, but was not a natural taijutsu type by nature. While he did not particularly excel here, Juro's mentors would make sure that he was no push over in taijutsu either. Coupled with the Sharingan, Juro would eventually become a moderately skilled taijutsu exponent, able to hold his own in hand to hand combat. Stats Background The first son of Densetsu and Hitomi, Juro was raised in a loving albeit busy home. His parents never shirked away from their responsibilities and focused on teaching Juro and his two siblings how to be good human beings, and how to show love to others. During his time in the Academy, Juro was never top of the class, but wasn't at the bottom either. Academically moderate, Juro studied only enough to pass his exams, preferring to devote his time to "more interesting persuits", a trait which greatly annoyed his mother as it was reminiscent of his father. Juro had a strong dislike towards bullies, which led to him getting involved in a bust up. Easily besting hos opponents, the fight was eitnessed by several Jonin who admired his abilities. After graduating from the Academy, Juro distinguished himself as a very talented Genin. On many missions, Juro showcased his creativity and skill, greatly impressing his superiors and peers alike. Distinguishing himself after singlehandedly defeating several rogue samurai, Juro received numerous compliments for his achievements on the B-rank mission. Juro and his team were enrolled into the Chūnin Exams by their Jōnin sensei, where Juro aspired to move on to the next step by becoming a Chūnin. Dreamscape The Chūnin Exams As part of Team 6, Juro was elected field commander of Team 6 in absence of Udon. Together with his teammates and friends, Gekihen and Kenji Nagashi. After an arduous hike to Kirigakure, the Genin were caught off-guard by a nasty riddle which was part of the opening round of the Chūnin Exam. Faced with three choices to pass through a single door among 78 others, the three were given to option to give up, or risk dying if they did not pass. On the brink of giving up, Juro managed to debunk riddle by means of a lucky gamble, cracking the hidden message and finding the right door. Having overcome this hurdle, Juro and his team were then sent on a boat for the second phase of the Chunin Exams, to a battleground island. There, luck was not on the genin's side as a tsunami struck, destroying Team Six and another team's boats. In the middle of the ocean, Juro and the others engaged in a skirmish in the waters as well as a race to get to the shoreline, which resulted in Juro having to summon Gamakai. There, an intense battle ensued as Gamakai leaped off to the shore together with Gekihen and Kenji, while Juro stayed back and observed Team Iroka's tactics. The situation quickly deteriorated as Kenji, Gamakai and Gekihen exchanged attacks with the opposing team. Gekihen was cornered and attacked, knocking him out and leaving him near death. After being reverse summoned to shore by Gamakai, Juro and Kenji held off Team Iroka with a one man disadvantage. Juro demonstrated his tactical nous by creating several smokescreens to ward off Geiha Arashi's long range capabilities. Exchanging attacks with each other, Juro and Kenji worked together to neutralise every attack thrown at them. After a minor miscalculation, Kenji was double teamed and almost killed by the combined attacks of Shiro Sora and Okami Kurotsochi after he broke away from Juro to create an opening. Watching his teammate get brutally taken down, Juro is forced to activate the Sharingan and momentarily gives in to the Curse of Hatred. With his Sharingan, Juro does battle with Geiha one on one, the latter being empowered by her ancestral spirit. Evading all of Geiha's ranged attacks, Juro and Geiha engage in a taijutsu battle, the former reading the latter's every move with the Sharingan while the latter intensified her attacks. Juro regains control however and evades Geiha, leaping to Kenji's side. Juro offers an ultimatum to Team Iroka; that he would give his scroll without resistance, but only if he is assured that he'll be able to take Kenji and Gekihen to be healed at Myōboku. At the same time, Geiha regains control and accepts Juro's surrender. To atone for the bloodshed, she donates her chakra to Kenji and Gekihen to stabilise their life forces. Getting Gamakai to reverse summon his teammates to Mount Myōboku, Juro acknowledges Geiha's kindness and leaves on a good note with Iroka as he is reverse summoned to Myōboku. At Mount Myōboku, the toad sages and toads tend to the grievous injuries of both genin while Juro watches on, worriedly. While in critical condition, both genin are stabilised and transported back to Konoha, where both make a lengthy but relatively full recovery. Juro would receive a promotion to Chūnin for his heroics in saving his teammates despite his extremely short tenure on the Exams. Ascension to Jōnin Quickly Juro forged a repertoire for legendary heroics and incredible skill. News of the Human Torch's son spread far and wide, and eventually Juro's own legend got a place of its own. His repeated demonstrations of wit and power were far beyond any Chūnin, as his repeated invitations to join the ANBU showed. However the only dilemma that prevented his promotion to Jōnin was his extreme disregard for authority, as he sometimes went against the wishes of his superiors and was overly vocal in matters supposedly beyond his juridsiction. However these qualms were put to rest when Konoha was plagued by a terrorist threat and a hostage situation.